1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to surgical aid devices, and more particularly, to a patient positioner for maintaining a patient's position while placed atop an operating table in the Trendelenburg, supine, left or right tilt and lithotomy positions.
2. Background Art
Briefly, there are many devices and methods known in the art for maintaining a patient's position on an operating table during an operation. After the patient is positioned on an operating table, the tilt angle and height of the operating table is generally adjusted to facilitate the operating crew's access to a surgical site or to gravitationally move organs out of the way such as in the case of a laparoscopy procedure. The head of the patient is generally aligned with the head end of the operating table while the patient's feet are aligned with the foot end of the operating table. When the operating table is tilted in the lengthwise or widthwise direction, the operating crew runs the risk of causing the patient to slide longitudinally, roll laterally or otherwise undesirably change his/her position. A corrective action is then required to move the patient to a position or orientation favorable for access. Such action can be tedious, time-consuming and especially hazardous if the surgical operation is well in progress.
It is a common practice to position a pair of cushioned pads in abutment with the shoulders to prevent the patient from sliding toward the head end of the operating table when the patient is laid flat on the back with the feet higher than the head (known as the Trendelenburg position). In some cases, additional devices are used in conjunction with the shoulder cushion pads to aid in securing a patient in the Trendelenburg position. Another common practice is to use a second combination of apparatus to maintain a patient in the Trendelenburg position. A generally rectangular draw sheet is first disposed atop an operating table, substantially in alignment with the lengthwise and widthwise direction of the operating table. A patient is then positioned atop the draw sheet and a foam pad is placed under each arm to cradle the arm. The draw sheet is then drawn taut, making sure that there is sufficient sheet area adjacent to the arms such that each lateral side of the sheet can be brought from under a padded arm around and over the padded arm and eventually tucked under the patient's torso. While not secured to the operating table or other structure, the draw sheet used in this manner is believed to provide additional restraining value of the patient to the operating table and protection to the arms. A foam pad is then placed over the patient's chest before two large belts are placed criss-cross over the foam pad, such that their ends are secured to the side rails of the operating table in an attempt to compress the foam pad and secure the patient to the operating table. The drawbacks of these approaches are discussed in Applicant's U.S. Ser. No. 12/722,610 application.
U.S. Ser. No. 12/722,610 application provided an operating table patient positioner for maintaining a patient's position during a medical procedure. The patient positioner includes a generally rectangular body anchoring portion with two chest straps, two table straps, two upper arm straps, and two wrist straps. Hook and loop fasteners removably attach the various straps. This device works well, but it has one drawback that is desirously eliminated. To use the '610 device, surgical room preparation personnel crawl under the operating table to secure them.
In view of the foregoing drawing drawbacks, there exists a need for a safe and effective, easy to secure/install operating table patient positioner capable of maintaining a patient's position with respect to the operating table, which once deployed, allows unobstructed access to the patient's abdominal and lower body while the patient is positioned in the Trendelenburg, supine, left or right tilt or lithotomy positions.